DNAngel  Spirited Away
by atrieisan
Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi find themselves been kidnaped and forced to work at Ubaba's Bathhouse.  I did this a while ago so it's really old and there may be bad grammar... sry folks....
1. Chapter 1

Spirited away

DN ANGEL

The bathhouse was busy that night, fixing up the baths and tending to their customers. It was raining outside, and the wind was shaking the paper and glass doors. All unaware of an approaching spirit that was making it's way to the bathhouse. This spirit was named Soar, the hikari hunter.

"Madam! There's someone coming across the bridge," cried one of the toad-like servants.

Ubaba looked out from the balcony. There, standing in the entrance, stood a tall cloaked spirit. Ubaba zoomed down the stairs and landed in front their guest to greet him.

"Welcome, how can I help you," she said inquisitively eying the customer, in his ragged cloak and hat. He was also carrying a large sack, which was resting by his side. She glanced at it greedily.

"I wish for a room and a bath to heal my wounds," he asked. His voice had a hoarse sound to it.

"Certainly," Ubaba smirked. The tall shady character was beginning to walk past Ubaba when she stepped in front of him. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING! YOU PAY FIRST!," she remarked angrily, staring him down threateningly. Soar stopped in his traces.

"Oh, I almost forgot," and with that he tossed the sack toward her. The sack landed with a thud in front of her. She looked at it disdainfully.

"What's in it," she asked studying the beat up thing.

"Two young, strong hikaris. Powerful creatures. They could do you work," Soar sneered, "It's all I got. Take it or leave it."

"Fine," she answered, disgusted, for the bag had a human sent to it.

After his bath Soar came up to Ubaba's office. Someone was waiting for him at the front door. It was a young boy. The youngster was probably 11 maybe 12 years of age, with long red hair, dog ears and 4 tails. His name was Ritso. Ritso was Ubaba's knew apprentice, after what had happened between her and Haku, her old apprentice. He stood there leaning against the door, looking off into space. When he heard Soar come into the room, he looked up at Soar with his cold eyes. "Good, Ubaba's expecting you," he sneered. He lead Soar through a maze of halls, then into a room toward the right-hand side. "Go on in," he sniped and closed the doors behind him.

Ubaba was looking down at the two hikari boys on the floor, unconscious. The two of them looked no more than mere humans. She did not think much of them. They were young, true, and could probably do some work, but they had no appearance of hikaris. They had no wings or any signs of magic powers. 'Had she been fooled,' Ubaba thought hard to herself. She turned her attention to Soar who was standing by the door.

" Ah, you came. Good, I need to talk to you about these so called hikaris," Ubaba sneered, glaring at Soar with such cold eyes that which a normal person would have shuddered at. Soar stood unmoved by her threat.

"They are no more than mere humans," Ubaba remarked. Soar walked over to her side and peered down at the two boys. The redheaded boy was still unconscious, but the other one was awake. Yet he lay there in a daze, unmoving, merely blinking every now and then. His eyes were glazed, clouded with confusion.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Soar replied not returning the witch's glare. "They hide in human form and transform into their true selves. They are known as human-hikari. Rarer than any other creature." Ubaba looked up from the boys and turned her attention to Soar.

"If you're lying I'll kick you out of here, and you'll never come back," the witch remarked. Soar hunched down to examine, them closer.

"And if I'm not lying, then what will you do? I can assure you that I'm not lying, and that these boys are human-hikaris."

Ubaba gave him a side glance, but did not answer his question. Instead she asked, "What are their names?"

Soar kept his glance toward the boys. "Heh," he chuckled, "The redhead goes by the name of Daisuke. The other one with silver hair and glasses is named Satoshi. But be forewarned. Their names change when they transform. Daisuke's name turns into Dark, and Satoshi's turns to Krad. Just to give you the heads-up." Soar turned to leave the room, "Oh, one more thing. If you still don't believe me, than just wait and see. Also keep this with you."

He tossed a small bag to Ubaba. "It's a powder you'll need to put in their drinks every now and then. I keeps them from thinking for their selves. You can see the effects of it on Satoshi there, but he had a severely large amount to keep him still. Good luck with them." And with that he left the room and gently closed the doors behind him. Ubaba just stood there unmoving, holding the bag of powder, and staring at the door dumbfounded.

The next day was crazy. All of the servants were talking excitedly about the fact that Ubaba had some new apprentices. All of the talk of the two apprentices made Ritso angry, and jealous. He was her first new apprentice after Haku, and thought of himself as a much more responsible person compared to two simple hikaris. He trudged along the hall of the third floor and stopped in front of a guest room. The Laru's wolf sighed and put on his usual face to hid the fact he was angry. Then he opened the door and peered inside.

"You called. Is there something you need?," chimed Ritso.

"Yes, yes there is," said the spirit, "I was wondering if I could get another bowl of this chow-mien" Ritso tried to keep a straight face.

"Certainly, I'll be right back." Ritso turned around and left the room, closing the door behind. Looking up and down the hall he waited for one of the servants to draw near.

"You there, Room 34 needs some more chow-mien," Ritso ordered. The toad-like servant stopped.

"Yes sir," answered the servant and it turned around and started to go down the stairs toward the kitchen. Ritso then turned to head back up to Ubaba's office. Ritso ran down the hall and stepped into the elevator. With that he pulled the lever and the elevator began its ascent to Ubaba's office. Once at the entrance of her office, he stopped. In front of the door stood the two hikaris, both of them were in the traditional outfits, meant for bathhouse staff.

"YOU TWO!" Ritso hissed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Daisuke looked up and blinked.

"Were only following Ubaba's orders," the redhead replied.

"Yes," agreed Satoshi, "Only what were told."

Both of them had a glassy look in their eyes, that Ritso thought unnatural and disturbing. He just growled and pushed past them. Opening the door and slamming it behind him, leaving the two hikaris alone staring at the door with blank, lifeless stares.

Ritso trudged through the halls, mumbling to himself bitterly. "Why is it that they get all the attention and praise. I'm better than them, twice as good in fact. One of these days I'll show them whose boss, and wipe those smirks off their faces," He paused for a moment on this thought, "If they have any."

He turned right and entered Ubaba's office. The old witch was at her desk busily signing papers and writing down notes.

"What do you want, I'm busy Ritso," Ubaba said, not looking up from her work. Ritso walked up to the desk.

"Is there any service I could do," he chimed.

"There's nothing to do right now," Ubaba was seeming to ignore him, "Go see if the others need help."

Ritso bowed and left the room, trying to hide the fact that he felt abandoned and miserable. He kicked the main doors open, making Daisuke and Satoshi jump in surprise. They both stood on either side of the door. Their feet wide spread and their hands up in front of them, ready to defend themselves. The two of them settled down as they saw it was Ritso. But he was in no mood to chat, let alone sneer at them. He ran past the hikaris and into the elevator and wasn't seen again that same day.

The rain had finally stopped after three days. The bathhouse had an eerie calm over it. The chimneys were giving off smoke as they usually did and the sun was shining while a few birds twittered here and there. It had rained hard those three days and the land around the bathhouse was a sea of water. Inside, the people were just starting their daily work. Daisuke was walking down the hall observing the tasks that were being done that morning. But he then he walked off his route, an onto the outer decks. Leaning against the railing, he gazed out over the water. If his wings were strong enough, he would have flown away. Ritso had been on a similar route when he came upon Daisuke staring off into space.

"What are you doing hear," sneered Ritso.

"What do you want!," snapped Daisuke. Ritso jumped back in surprise, the hikaris had never shown such defiance to anyone. Also the look in Daisuke's eyes had a strange threatening glint in them. They did not have their usual clouded look, making Ritso shudder.

"WATCH WHO YOUR TALKING TO!," Ritso snapped back.

Daisuke glared back at Ritso, his eyes had a fire in them that burned with an unimaginable hate, but he stood there unmoved by Ritso's threat.

"Heh," a smirk began to run across the wolf's face, "Your afraid of me." He was bemused by the hikari's reaction.

Daisuke stepped forward, "If that was so than I would not fight you."

Ritso bared his fangs, "I accept your challenge!"

With that he leapt at the hikari. Daisuke however vanished from sight, sending the startled wolf straight into the railing. He howled in pain and then swung around to find the hikari standing there behind him. Growling, he leapt again at him. But it was Daisuke's time to strike. He jumped over him and landed hard on the wolf's back. Ritso cried out in agony. The hikari leapt off him and kicked him hard in the side, sending him flying. The wolf flew off the balcony and into the water, yipping and struggling frantically in the water, frightened of what lay below.

Daisuke sat on the railing watching the struggling wolf. He felt glad to have shown the creature who's boss, but after a time of laughing at Ritso he began to feel pity. Daisuke jumped in fright as the wolf went under. No longer feeling proud, but extreme worry. Daisuke couldn't take it anymore, he dived off the balcony into the water.

Several of the servants had seen what had just occurred and ran out to the balcony. Ubaba had been walking by when she noticed the servants leaving their post.

"What is going on over here," Ubaba snapped. One of the servants ran to her.

"Madam! Daisuke jumped over the edge of the balcony after Ritso!" Ubaba's face appeared shocked. She pushed past the servants and peered over railing. There in the water the hikari was trying to swim to the shore with the unconscious wolf. Struggling to swim but not really getting anywhere.

"OH NO! MADAM!", one of the servants squawked.

The two of them had gone under. Suddenly Satoshi pushed through the crowd and jumped over the railing. Diving after the others. Within minutes the water was beginning to swirl around violently. A large power was growing just beneath the surface of the water. It glowed red and let out a strange arora. Before their eyes, two winged creatures seemed to come out of the water. Flapping their great wings they managed to lift the poor wolf out of the water.

Everyone stood there with blank faces as the three of them drew near. "GET BACK YOU FOOLS!," Ubaba ordered. The servants backed away from the railing, still mesmerized by the strange creatures that just landed before them. One of the two winged figures had black wings, the other, white wings. The white one hunched down and examined the unconscious wolf. Putting his two hands together he pressed down on Ritso's chest. After doing so a few more times, the wolf began coughing and sputtering. He sat up panting greatly, he groaned, closed his eyes and leaned over to one side. The white wings caught his fall and set him back on the ground.

"One of you get a bed made up for him," He ordered, "He needs to rest." Two of the servants nodded and ran back into the bathhouse.

"ALL RIGHT! BACK TO WORK!," Ubaba snapped. The rest of the servants left the deck, leaving Ubaba there with the wolf and the two winged ones.

"Back to business," she snorted, "Who are you and where are my other apprentices?"

Though she already figured that they were probably Daisuke and Satoshi. It was merely just to make sure. But then she remembered what the hikari hunter had said, 'Their names change when they transform.' The two of them stood there looking at her while giving each other nasty side glances.

"I asked you a question," She reminded them impatiently.

"Right," replied the black wings sarcastically. Ubaba stared at him coldly.

"I don't enjoy sarcasm," She was losing her temper, "Now just answer the question." Stepping threateningly towards them.

"Alright, Alright," Answered the black wings holding his hands up like pretending to surrender. The white wings snickered. Ubaba glared at them both. They stopped playing around and stood there looking back at her. The witches eyes flared, which by all means was a clear warning that time for joking around was over.

"Names Dark," the Black figure smirked.

The white one was a little more reluctant. He eyed Ubaba suspiciously before answering the question.

"My names Krad," He stared down at the wolf instead of holding her gaze. He shook his head, "I don't have time for this." He picked up the wolf and walked inside, wings vanishing as he headed inside, leaving Dark and Ubaba out on the deck, confused.

The next few days went on with no quarrel. Ritso recovered, and Daisuke and Satoshi were on their usual routes. Both of them had completely recovered from the hikari hunters mind poison as well.

Ubaba still kept the bag in a locked drawer, just in case it was needed, but that was highly unlikely that would ever happen. She had put the two of them under a spell. It enabled them to think on their own terms, but kept them loyal, and obedient to her command.

It was a different way to keep her apprentices under control. Usually it was a change in name or one of those slug things, like the one she used on Haku. But she was quite fascinated by the hikaris. She could still depict their wings from that event and she wished to know more about them. The hikari hunters words filled her head again, 'If you still don't believe me, than just wait and see.'

"Heh," she smiled, "The fool knew what he was talking about." She sat down again to finish her paper work, as a few birds twittered around outside in the morning sky.

Chapter 2

Angels & Rabbits

Later on that day Ritso was finally walking around. He felt better now than he had yesterday. Recollecting what happened on the deck with Daisuke made his head ache, but the thought did not wish to leave him be. He felt humiliated by the fact that he had been rescued by those two. But he was grateful to be alive. He whistled as he walked down one of the corridors. The smell of herbal bath water littered the air. Suddenly he stopped, his nose twitched, he scented something unusual.

There, darting around, avoiding the feet of the hurrying patients, was a fury rabbit like creature. It had large, round, red eyes. Its teeth were unusually sharp for a rabbit, but were hidden by its fuzzy cuteness. Ritso could not take the temptation any longer. He dived at the creature, snatching it up from the ground. It squealed, a trying to free itself from his grip.

"Mmmm," Ritso smirked, "Maybe I'll eat you." The rabbit squirmed even more. "Nay," he smiled, "I'll just keep you as a pet." He walked on down the hall with his squirming little prize and headed for his quarters.

Satoshi wandered down through the passages, overseeing that all work was being done, correctly. He knew that he had to continue his route, but all he really wanted at that moment in time was a nice hot soak in one of the many baths. The baths, however, in business hours were for the customer's use.

He sighed in frustration, "Tonight I'm reserving one of those baths."

As he forced himself back onto his usual route when he spotted Ritso sneaking something with him, it was white and fluffy. Within seconds he remembered what the little thing was. It was a white rabbit-like creature owned by Daisuke. He began to follow Ritso but something stopped him in his tracks.

'Why do I care about that little pest? It is just a stupid little rodent, and for another thing, Daisuke doesn't even remember the little creature. So, why?' Satoshi thought to himself, 'But when he does remember, and it's dead...Damn it all! I'm going to hate myself for this later'

He trudged down the hall, following the wolf through the maze of halls until Ritso made a sharp turn to the left and disappeared behind one of the many doors. Satoshi paused for a moment wondering where he could have gone. Noticing one of the many servants coming his way, he waited patiently to spring his trap. The servant calmly walked up to him, smiled and began to continue on.

Like the snap of a mouse trap, Satoshi had the servant pinned against the wall. His eyes bore down into the spirit, warning not pull any fast ones.

"Wha...what did I do wrong? Master Sato?" The servant stuttered, sweat dribbling down his cheek.

Fangs seemed apparent to the spirit as Satoshi spoke,"I'm going to ask you once, and only once. Where is Ritso?" The servant glared deep into the hikari's eyes with suspicion. Raising himself off the wall, forcing Satoshi against the wall on the other side pinning him there in the same manner.

"What do you want with the Master Ritso?" It snarled.

Satoshi sneered, "I need to ask him something, and it's none of your business. Now could you please release me? I can't breath." The spirit backed off, leaving Satoshi to fall to his knees.

"Well why didn't you just say so," It smiled, "His room is the third one on the left." Satoshi nodded and wandered down to the room. The servant turned away disgusted.

"Something has to be done about that hikari. So help me die..."

Leaning up against the wall, he silently, slid the door open a crack. Peeking into the dark room he could see what lay inside. Ritso had placed the rabbit into a small cage while he lay there admiring his prize.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

Angels & Rabbits

Later on that day Ritso was finally walking around. He felt better now than he had yesterday. Recollecting what happened on the deck with Daisuke made his head ache, but the thought did not wish to leave him be. He felt humiliated by the fact that he had been rescued by those two. But he was grateful to be alive. He whistled as he walked down one of the corridors. The smell of herbal bath water littered the air. Suddenly he stopped, his nose twitched, he scented something unusual.

There, darting around, avoiding the feet of the hurrying patients, was a fury rabbit like creature. It had large, round, red eyes. Its teeth were unusually sharp for a rabbit, but were hidden by its fuzzy cuteness. Ritso could not take the temptation any longer. He dived at the creature, snatching it up from the ground. It squealed, a trying to free itself from his grip.

"Mmmm," Ritso smirked, "Maybe I'll eat you." The rabbit squirmed even more. "Nay," he smiled, "I'll just keep you as a pet." He walked on down the hall with his squirming little prize and headed for his quarters.

Satoshi wandered down through the passages, overseeing that all work was being done, correctly. He knew that he had to continue his route, but all he really wanted at that moment in time was a nice hot soak in one of the many baths. The baths, however, in business hours were for the customer's use.

He sighed in frustration, "Tonight I'm reserving one of those baths."

As he forced himself back onto his usual route when he spotted Ritso sneaking something with him, it was white and fluffy. Within seconds he remembered what the little thing was. It was a white rabbit-like creature owned by Daisuke. He began to follow Ritso but something stopped him in his tracks.

'Why do I care about that little pest? It is just a stupid little rodent, and for another thing, Daisuke doesn't even remember the little creature. So, why?' Satoshi thought to himself, 'But when he does remember, and it's dead...Damn it all! I'm going to hate myself for this later'

He trudged down the hall, following the wolf through the maze of halls until Ritso made a sharp turn to the left and disappeared behind one of the many doors. Satoshi paused for a moment wondering where he could have gone. Noticing one of the many servants coming his way, he waited patiently to spring his trap. The servant calmly walked up to him, smiled and began to continue on.

Like the snap of a mouse trap, Satoshi had the servant pinned against the wall. His eyes bore down into the spirit, warning not pull any fast ones.

"Wha...what did I do wrong? Master Sato?" The servant stuttered, sweat dribbling down his cheek.

Fangs seemed apparent to the spirit as Satoshi spoke,"I'm going to ask you once, and only once. Where is Ritso?" The servant glared deep into the hikari's eyes with suspicion. Raising himself off the wall, forcing Satoshi against the wall on the other side pinning him there in the same manner.

"What do you want with the Master Ritso?" It snarled.

Satoshi sneered, "I need to ask him something, and it's none of your business. Now could you please release me? I can't breath." The spirit backed off, leaving Satoshi to fall to his knees.

"Well why didn't you just say so," It smiled, "His room is the third one on the left." Satoshi nodded and wandered down to the room. The servant turned away disgusted.

"Something has to be done about that hikari. So help me die..."

Leaning up against the wall, he silently, slid the door open a crack. Peeking into the dark room he could see what lay inside. Ritso had placed the rabbit into a small cage while he lay there admiring his prize.


End file.
